Letters to Juliet I Mean Maya!
by infinitylexi
Summary: A series of letters between Nick and Maya  era AJ ... until Nick will come in person to deliver the last one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Phoenix stared at the letter in his hands, all saying everything he wanted to say...

_Dear Maya,_  
><em>I hope you don't hate me for not writing in a year, but I guess you could say that guilt caught up with me and I didn't want to face writing to you. It's inevitable that I miss you, that I love you, that I was too cowardly to run after you and face you.<em>  
><em>I'm sorry.<em>  
><em>I really am.<em>

_Love,_

_Your Nick_

...and he stuffed it into his dresser drawer. He would never send that. Never. Instead, he wrote everything he really thought he _should _say and put that in the mailbox instead.

_Dear Maya,_  
><em>How long has it been since I wrote? A year? Yes, the last one was me explaining how I missed you... and how I lost my job. Now, now. I'm a fine pianist and poker player now, and I'm doing fine. Trucy... well let's just say if she found out there was a woman I was writing to, that it wouldn't go over so well.<em>

_Apollo is doing fine as well... Don't worry about us. We're doing fine._

_How's Pearls? Still channeling like the talented little girl she is... I guess she's not even a little girl anymore. I hope all's well._

_-Phoenix_

Maya stared at the letter and smiled, and stared at the letter she was prepared to send him. Wait, check that. She stared at the letter she _wanted _to send him, but knew it would probably ruin their friendship if Nick ever found out.

_Dear Nick,_  
><em>I'm happy for you. And I'd be thrilled to meet your daughter if I ever got the chance!<em>  
><em>Yeah, Pearl is still ranting about the "special someones we are destined to be" even at the age she is... even though I do love you, it's all so silly.<em>  
><em>I guess it doesn't really matter, though. I'm stuck in Kurain, and I can't just abandon Pearly... I know it sounds really selfish, because I know you have better things to do, but just once...could you visit us?<em>

_Love,_

_Maya_

Maya shook her head and put it between a couple of pages in one of her books. How silly I am, she thought, to think he would ever feel the same way. And so, despite her reluctance to do so, she wrote what Nick would want to hear.

_Dear Nick,_  
><em>All is well over here, and I'm glad to hear it. I will admit that I was beginning to worry a little about you guys over there. Well, I'm sure the court misses you... are you sure you don't want to retry the bar exam? You know, I never really pictured you as a piano sort of guy, are you sure about that one? How are you in poker?<em>  
><em>Pearl is fine. She's growing up to be a very pretty woman, and she has never forgotten about you and what you've done for her, and me.<em>

_I'm really happy for you._

_Everything is fine here!_

_From,_

_Maya_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there's my first chapter! Hope everyone reads and enjoys! Reviews and comments are appreciated, and I read every single one of them. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Phoenix stared at the letter Maya had sent him, and shook his head. I knew it, he thought, she's doing just fine without me.

_Dear Maya,_  
><em>Haha, I thought you might question my musical talents. Well, Trucy started this whole talent agency, but my real occupation is playing poker, and I'll have you know I'm quite the expert. And the bar exam... well that's something I consider every day, but never really dared to re-try.<em>  
><em>It doesn't surprise me that Pearl has grown to be a beautiful, talented, and smart young woman. Like you always said: it's the Fey blood. I'm sure you're just as smart as she is.<em>  
><em>Have you thought about visiting LA anytime soon?<em>

_From,_

_Phoenix_

Maya's heart skipped a beat when she saw the last sentence. "Have you thought about visiting LA anytime soon?" At least he missed her.

_Dear Nick,_  
><em>Yeah, yeah. Whoopee, a card game.<em>  
><em>I'm serious about you taking the bar exam again!<em>  
><em>Try again, at least once, please!<em>

Maya looked back at his letter and blushed. No, she told herself, I don't think I should reply to that part.

_Anyway, just consider it, okay?_  
><em>And of course I've <strong>thought<strong> about it... but the train ride is long and Pearly needs someone looking after her besides the elders, and her mother certainly isn't doing that._

From,

Maya

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: **Originally, I added in strikethroughs through some of the words to make it look like Nick crossed out some things, but FanFiction doesn't let me use those on here, so I just deleted the crossed out words. Sorry! Also, thanks for the reviews; glad you guys enjoy it. Please keep reviewing and commenting! Everything counts!


End file.
